Road Trip
by lovelysakura99
Summary: Neji, Tenten and a trip that could shown them more than a friendship... AU NejiTen
1. Life sucks… so let’s do a trip!

Hello! Here's my new NejiTen story! It's an AU and i really like this story so please don't flame. It took me so much courage to put it on fanfiction, if people flames it, my heart wouldn't take it. Please don't tell me that the chapters are short, I already know that and I tried to make more details but I kind of like it like that so I kept it like that... Warning: Can have OOCness. Anyway, enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 1: Life sucks… so let's do a trip!!

Tenten knocked on the door in front of her and opened it slowly. Seeing that her best friend Neji was there and wasn't (well it seems) busy, she entered.

"Hey Neji! What are you doing?" she asked, laying down on the bed, in the middle of the room and looking at her friend who was on his computer.

"Searching something to do this summer." responded simply Neji without taking his eyes of the computer screen.

"And did you find something?"

"No." Neji finally responded looking at Tenten.

"But Neji, you're rich! You can do whatever you want and you're living in this big mansion where there is millions of things to do!" said Tenten looking with jealousy at the luxurious room.

"I don't want to stay here. I'm like a caged bird." Tenten rolled her eyes in annoyance. "At least, you have something to do." said Neji.

"What?"

"Work."

"Like working is fun."

"You are not at home."

Tenten sighed in annoyance. "Anyway I got fired."

"How come?"

"Well, to do a short story, I menaced a customer to pinned him to the wall with every knife that I could found in the place and the boss find that scaring customers more than 10 times a week is too much…"

"That's you."

"Shut up!"

A silence filled the room for some time.

"Now, you'll have more time to see Sasuke…" said Neji, a bit of sadness in his voice. "You always say that you don't have enough time…"

"Yes and no…." Neji looked at his friend curiously. "Well, yes I'll have more time but it will not to see Sasuke…."

"Why?"

"I…. broke up yesterday…" responded Tenten in a sigh.

Neji's eyes winded a bit. Sadness and happiness could be seen in his eyes. Sadness because he was sad his friend got hurt but happiness because she had finally broke up with him!

"What happen?" asked Neji.

"I discovered that he cheated on me…" said Tenten, with a sad laugh. "Anyway, I had to broke up…. It wasn't working anymore…" Neji looked at the girl while she was looking at the ceiling. "But I don't want to talk about it."

A long silence passed between them, the two lost in their thoughts.

"Life sucks." Said Tenten.

"Hn."

"I would like to do a trip…. Far from here where I could forget every problem and just relax."

"Hn."

"Oh my god! That's it!!!" screamed Tenten. "Let's do a road trip!"

"What?"

"A road trip!" Tenten got up and started to jump around. "It's perfect! I want to go far away and forget Sasuke and you want to get out of your house! It's perfect!"

"No."

"Why?"

"Will your sister let you?"

"You know Aya! She'll told me to not get killed and that I can go!"

"My uncle will never accept."

"Ask him! You never know! And ask for a car too. It could work! We could go for a month. In three weeks it will be July, school would be over and we could go where the road will show us… or something like that! So are you in?" Tenten leaned her hand to Neji.

Neji thought about it and smirked. _"This could be interesting…" _he thought.

He shook her hand and said "I'm in."

End chapter 1

* * *

So this is the first chapter! Please tell me if you like it because depending of the reviews I'll decide if I'll update the story. And I know I didn't really talk about their past but that will be in the chapters to come... anyway, please review! 


	2. Sister’s Advice

TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY!!!! Sorry! I had to tell it! Anyway, I'm so tired because last night I celebrated with my friends and I got my Wii so I awoke early to play! Anyway, here's the secound chapter of Road Trip! It's kind of short but it's more to meet Tenten's sister... Anyway, you'll see! By the way, thanks to everyone who made a review and enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 2: Sister's Advice

"I can't believe it worked!" screamed Tenten, getting out of the apartment she share with her big sister. "We are going to do a super trip. You, me and…"

Tenten looked at the car in front of her then she looked at Neji. She looked again the car, then Neji. She did it again and again till Neji got tired of it.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji, trying to stay calm.

"Why do we have a van?" said Tenten pointing the dark blue van. "I thought we had a convertible. Like, the hair in the wind, just like in movies."

"My uncle told me that it was the only car that we could use and I didn't want to fight with the orders."

"I still can't believe he said yes!"

"Well, he told me that it was better for me and all the maids in the compound, to not stay."

"Why?"

"Because when I'm in the compound to much time, I scare the maids or make them cry."

"That's mean."

"Hn."

Tenten knew really well that by 'Hn' this time he mean 'Like I care'. That kind of made her smile.

"Tenten!!" screamed Aya while the two friend were already in the car.

Aya was looking like Tenten, but with four years older. She had chocolate brown eyes and hair and she was wearing most of the time Chinese style clothes but she was putting her hair in a high bun.

"Tenten, before you go, I have to tell you some advice as your big sister. First, be safe. Don't get kill nor sick. Two, don't get pregnant. So, Neji, check out that no boys get near her… but that doesn't mean that you can get her pregnant."

"Aya." said Tenten rolling her eyes.

"What? It is important!. Like I was saying, Neji don't let any guys near her. After a broke up, girls are more delicate and fragile so the guys have to be good guys."

"Aya!" said Tenten, annoyed.

"That's true! Anyway, my final advice is have fun! Oh, and call me every week, to be sure you are not dead. That's all, bye!"

"Bye nee-chan!" said Tenten, happy the little advice time was finish.

"Your sister is really something." said Neji smirking.

"I know." The car started and they waved goodbye at Aya.

And there trip began.

End chapter 2

* * *

There it is! I promise the next chapter will be better and (kind of) longer. Please review!! 


	3. Life is like a boat

Hey everyone! Here the third chapter of Road Trip! I didn't respect my promise since this chapter is shorter than the others... but I think it's good... Anyway, enjoy the story!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the songs mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 3: Life is like a boat

Tenten's Ipod was connect to the car's speakers, making Tenten's favorites songs filling the van, particularly one song that was on repeat since the beginning.

"Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive…" sang Tenten with the music making Neji really irritate.

"Tenten, can you please change the song?" asked Neji trying to stay calm.

"Why?"

"I can't listening to the same song. It's annoying and I can't concentrate on the road."

"Relax Neji! Do what the song tell you."

"Hn?"

Tenten waited a moment and looked at her Ipod. At the second the chorus started she sang: "Shut up and drive, drive, drive, drive!!!"

Tenten started to laugh and Neji was pissed. He took the Ipod and disconnect it.

"Neji!"

"What?"

"You are so mean!"

"And you are so annoying."

"I hate you."

"I love you too."

"Baka."

"Hn."

"You always do that!" whined Tenten.

"Do what?"

"We are having a healthy insult battle and you respond 'Hn' braking all the thing."

"Hn."

A silence passed letting only the sound of the car rolling.

"Can we put some music now?" asked Tenten.

"Only if it's not 'Shut up and Drive' and you don't put any other song on repeat."

"Ok!"

Tenten reconnect the Ipod and put the song 'Life is like a boat'.

**Nobody knows who I really am  
I never felt this empty before  
And if I ever need someone to come along  
Who's gonna comfort me and keep me strong**

**We are all rowing the boat of fate  
The waves keep on comin' and we can't escape  
But if we ever get lost on our way  
The waves would guide you thru another day**

"I love this song…" said Tenten dreamily. "I feel like the person who wrote this had wrote my feelings."

Neji was still looking the road but was fully listening to her.

"But the end says that she had found the special person but I'm still searching… I thought it was Sasuke but…"

Tenten turned her head to look at the window.

"You know I'll always be there for you…" said Neji calmly.

"I know but…"

"But?"

"I don't know why… but it seems different…"

"Like a friend." said Neji with a bit of sadness.

"No… not really…. It seems different…"

The two didn't talk and an other song started making Tenten sing out loud and making Neji to ask her to calm down. So many words was still unspoken…

End chapter 3

* * *

Here it is! The songs are "Shut up and Drive" by Rihanna and "Life is like a boat" by Rie fu (the first ending of Bleach). Hope you like it! Please review! 


	4. The return of the Ex

Hey everyone! I updated yesterday but I didn't like the ending of the chapter 3, so here's the chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! (Like you didn't know that!)

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 4: The return of the Ex

Two days had passed since the started of the trip. They had exchange the conductor place (even it was more Neji who was driving) for them to get some sleep and they had stop to eat and to go to the bathroom. They had now stop to eat their breakfast.

"You didn't have to pay." said Tenten while they were getting in the car.

"I insist. Like that you can save your money."

"But…"

"No but. Anyway, Hiashi-sama told me that I could use my credit card to a certain limit and I don't think I'll cross it."

"The happiness of being rich…" said Tenten in a sigh.

Neji respond by a murmur about a caged bird or something.

"Anyway…." said Tenten like she didn't want him to go on his caged bird thing again. "What I don't understand is the fact that everywhere we go, they think we are a couple." Neji smirked.

"That pose you a problem?"

"No! Not really…. It just that a boy and a girl can't go in a restaurant without being boyfriend/girlfriend?"

"Yes, but they are use by that so it surprise them when it's only friends."

"But if they are brother and sister? That might be annoying."

"Well, one day I was with Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama and Hinata-sama wasn't feeling well. Hanabi and her father went to find something to make her feel better. I was waiting with her and someone ask 'Excuse me, is your girlfriend alright?'" (AN: That arrived at my friend and her brother!)

Tenten laughed at this and Neji had a little smile. Suddenly, Tenten's cell phone rang. (AN: Here Tenten is talking to the phone and it's like we can't hear what the other one is saying. I know that you are not stupid and that you could figure it out but it's just to be sure!)

"Hello?

Sasuke?"

Neji looked at his friend worried.

"What do you want?

What? You're kidding me?

I don't know… Maybe because you CHEATED on me!

An accident? This was NOT an accident

No.

No!

Anyway, I'm not at home.

I'm on a trip.

Yeah.

With Neji.

What?

It doesn't…

WHAT?

It's not because you sleep with every girl that I sleep with every boy!

Don't even bother say you're sorry. It's over! OVER! And don't call me anymore!"

She closed the phone and sigh.

"What did he said?" asked Neji after some time.

"Stupid stuff…"

"Like…?"

"I miss you and all that was an accident. Give me a second chance. I want to see you again. All those stuff. It's like the tenth time he call me since the broke up… Always saying the same stupid things."

"And what about me?"

"What 'what about you'?"

"You said my name, I think he said something and that made you frustrated."

"He was talking about our friendship."

"And?"

"He said the real reason I broke up was to be with you and something about having sex with you or something like that…. He is so stupid… I never thought he was like this…"

"Tenten… Can you tell me all the story?" Tenten sighed.

"You really want to know?" Neji nodded and Tenten sighed again.

"Well, let's started with the beginning. At first all was perfect. I felt really safe around him and he was always caring and doing sweet stuff for me… But after some months, he wasn't all caring and all lovely like he used to be. I didn't have all the feelings that I had in the beginning… He was always jealous that I was hanging out with you, and first I found it cute but after it started to annoy me. Before he cheated, I was already thinking about breaking up but I was hesitating. The fact that he slept with Miki only gave me a reason to broke up."

"How did you knew he cheated?"

"I went to his apartment and I surprised him in bed with her…" She laugh. "So original. That's the story…"

"I'm sorry." said Neji with sympathize look.

"Don't be. It's not your fault… I didn't even cry when he broke up… I only felt… sad…"

The two stayed silent. The rest of the day passed calmly…

End chapter 4

* * *

Hope you like it! Please review! 


	5. The palace

Hey everyone! Here's chapter 5 of Road Trip! Like I have this rush of ideas for this story, I'll update two chapters in one day! Enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 5: The palace

Ten days had already passed since the start of the trip and minus the Sasuke part, everything had been fine. The two friends were having fun and were enjoying the company of the other.

"I know this place." said Neji, looking around.

"How come? I so don't know where we are at the moment."

"The Hyuuga have a property here. I came 2 or 3 times here with Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san and Hanabi-san."

"Do you think we can stop here for a while? I'm dying for not sleeping in a real bed."

"I'll call Hiashi-sama." responded simply Neji.

-----

Some hours later, they arrived at a huge chalet. Tenten was looking everywhere, always her mouth down.

"Neji, this is huge! It looks like a palace!"

"Hn."

"How much time can we stay there?"

"As much as we want. Nobody is supposed to come here till August."

"Does it has a pool?"

"Indoor and outdoor."

"I already like this place!" said Tenten with a big smile.

-----

"The pool is at a perfect temperature! And you didn't want to come in!" said Tenten, swimming, looking peaceful.

"Hn." respond Neji, swimming too.

Tenten started to laugh. They had put there things in a room and did the tour of the house. After, Tenten wanted immediately to go swimming in the pool. She was wearing a red sporty bikini who wasn't showing that much but was fitting her really well. Neji had a simple navy blue short.

Neji was looking at his friend swimming, unable to put his attention on something else. Feeling that Tenten started to look at Neji.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Neji smile a little. "Your hair."

"What my hair?"

"This is one of the rare times that I can see you with your hair down."

"No it's not."

"Yes it is. You even sleep with your hair in braids."

"And? What is so extraordinary?"

"You look beautiful with it down."

"Whatever!" said Tenten, blushing a little.

The two swam for some hours and finally got out of the pool. Tenten looked at her friend and stopped walking. She looked more at him and realized something.

"Why did you never have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you ever had a girlfriend? You're so…" Tenten waved her hands like she was searching for the appropriate word. "Hot."

"And because I'm hot, I should have a girlfriend?"

"No but it's just weird… Oh my god! Don't tell me you're gay!"

"No, I'm not gay." said Neji a bit annoyed.

"Then why?"

"Because the right girl doesn't seems to see me like I want her to see me." murmured Neji.

"What?"

"I said I didn't find the right girl yet."

"Please find this girl!" exclaimed Tenten like she was exasperated. "I'm sure she'll say yes! I mean, every girl would totally jump on you." Neji smirked.

"Even you?" Tenten smiled.

"Even me! Now let's go! I'm hungry!"

She took her friend's hand and brought him to the kitchen.

End of the chapter 5

* * *

I don't like this chapter... Anyway, review! 


	6. The Best Friend Thing

I said I'll update two chapter in one day so here's chapter 6 of Road Trip!! I really like this chapter, so enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 6: The Best Friend Thing

"Typical." said Tenten.

"What are you talking about?" asked Neji.

"The show."

The two were eating a pizza they had command after finding that the fridge was empty, and watching some teen drama show. They were still in bathing suits because Tenten had said that it was more fun to stay like that even though Neji didn't understand why.

"What's so typical about the show?" asked Neji.

"You don't see it?" Neji did a no and Tenten sighed. "The best friend thing."

"What?"

"You know! They are best friend but the girl is in love with the boy and the boy is clueless and go out with an other girl. The friend is heartbroken and she has two choices. One: do like it doesn't matter and go out with a boy came from nowhere, or two: to, again, do like it doesn't matter but never go out with any other boy, wishing that the boy will realize. Whatever the girl do, it finishes by a confession out of nowhere, the girl cry, the boy don't understand. In those, the boy discover by a miracle of life that he loves his friend and they finish by making out in the rain."

Neji looked at Tenten.

"You don't think it could happen in real life?" he asked.

"Well, yeah! Of course, minus the rain part who doesn't arrive every time, it could happen. But that is a show, so it's sure it will finish by a happy end. In real life, you never know what will happen…"

The two remained silent till Tenten spoke again.

"That reminds me the conversation with Sakura."

"What conversation?"

"Before we left, I talked to Sakura and she said that this trip could make me see new things. I said that it was the point of the trip and she responded that she was meaning something new between you and me. I answered the classical 'We are just friend' and she said that it was the problem and that now that Sasuke and I broke up it should be an opportunity for you and me to get together. I said that we wasn't in a drama show and she responded that I should seriously try to open my eyes…. But I don't remember the rest of the conversation…"

"So you think we could never be more than friends." said Neji feeling a bit sad and angry.

"No… I didn't say that… I mean, you never know what life has for you so I can't say that, but what I meant was that it's not because we are best friend that we will automatically fall in love with each other. Like Lee and me. He's my best friend too."

"Yeah, but you always say that you consider Lee more like a brother.."

"Yeah, you're right."

"And me?"

"What you?"

"Am I a brother for you?"

"Well…" Tenten thought about it. "I never really thought about that…"

"Hn."

Neji stood up.

"Where you're going?"

"Sleep."

"What? Now? It's only…" She looked at the clock. "7:36! You can't sleep that early!"

"I'm tired. See you tomorrow."

"Neji…" She said in a soft voice. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing to worry about… Good night."

Neji went out of the room letting a confused Tenten there.

"What's wrong with him?" She asked herself. She sighed, and she continued to watched TV.

-----

Tenten yawned while walking to her room. She was tired and it was already midnight. She stopped in front of Neji's room. She opened softly the door to saw him sleeping peacefully. Her eyes soften. She closed the door as softly as she opened it and went to her room.

End of chapter 6

* * *

I really like this chapter! Please, review! 


	7. Memories of the past

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update... Here's the chapter 7 of Road Trip! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 7: Memories of the past

Neji woke up slowly. He looked at the clock next to his bed to saw that it was 4:26 a.m.. He sighed and tried to sleep again but couldn't. He turned and turned but couldn't find sleep. He sighed, looked at the clock again, who showed it was 4:59, and he got up. He went to the living room to see that he wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"Good early morning Neji!" said Tenten.

"Hn. Why are you up that early?"

"I'm now used to the 4 hours sleep we were having while we were in the car so my body couldn't sleep more than 4 hours. I'm sure you couldn't sleep because you slept to early yesterday!"

"Maybe."

He sat next to her on the couch and looked at the TV while Tenten was zapping, hoping to find something to watch.

"Neji, did I hurt you yesterday?"

"No."

"So why did you leave so suddenly?"

"Because I was sleepy."

"No, you were upset. I know you. We are friends since… I don't know how many years passed since we started to be friends."

"14 years." Neji said after some time.

"What?"

"We are friends since 14 years. We started at 5, now we're 18 it mean we've been friends since 14 years."

"Already? Wow, I still remember when we meet like it was yesterday…"

Flashback

A little girl with her chocolate brown hair in pigtails was walking in the park when she saw a little boy with light lavender eyes and long dark brown hair playing on a swing. She looked at him and went next to him on the swing. The little boy stopped and looked at her.

"What's your name?" he asked curious.

"Tenten." She responded normally.

"You don't have a surname?"

"Yes."  
"What is it?"

"… I don't want to tell you…" Neji didn't asked for more seeing the sadness in her eyes. "What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Call I call you Neji?"

"Yes… Tenten."

The two remain silent but continued to look at each other. They saw something in each other eyes that they knew very well: sadness and loneness.

"Neji?"

"Yes?"

"Can we be friends?"

The little boy didn't answered. He didn't like to be around people, because someday, they were meant to go…

All of a sudden, Neji got up and started walking. Tenten followed him.

"Where you're going?"

"Home."

"Your parents will be worried if you don't go home?"

"No. My mom die from sickness when I was little and my dad die protecting my uncle last year."

"Do you live alone?" asked Tenten confused.

"No, I live with my aunt, my uncle and my little cousin."

"I'm sorry for your parents Neji but you're lucky you have a family!" she said with a cute little smile.

"You don't have a family?"

"I have my big sister Aya!"

"Only?" She nodded.

"You should go Neji. Your uncle and your aunt will be worried."

"Not your sister?"

"Yes she will." She smiled. "I better go too. Bye Neji!" She started to walk away.

"Wait!" She turned and looked at him.

"Can you come here tomorrow? I'll be here." She smiled.

"Yes! See you tomorrow!" He smiled a little.

The two headed to their homes happy to have found someone who could understand them.

End of the flashback

"14 years…" said Tenten slowly.

"14 years…" repeated Neji.

"Thinking about it like that seems so unreal…"

"I know…"

The two stayed silent thinking about all those years.

"Neji?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Go eat."

"The fridge is empty."

"Then you'll have to wait till 7 o'clock so we can go do the groceries."

She looked at the clock and groan seeing it was only 5:34. She put her head on Neji's shoulders.

"I'll die before 7." whined Tenten.

"Then sleep."

"Good idea." She closed her eyes.

"Tenten?" He looked at his friend to see that she was already sleeping. "How can you fall sleep so rapidly?" He asked, knowing he wouldn't have a answer. He close his eyes too and fell asleep.

End of the chapter 7

* * *

I know that the way they started to be friend is a bit weird but that's the best idea I had... Some people said they were eager to see Neji and Tenten kissing... if I follow the plot I have in mind, you'll like the next chapter... and all the other chapters... till that, review!! 


	8. Alone

Hey everyone! I updated for Naruto's birthday! Link with the story? None, but we have to celebrate the birthday of the principal character of the show! Anyway, Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 8: Alone

Neji woke up and saw that Tenten was still asleep on his shoulder. He looked at her amaze.

"_She looks so beautiful when she's asleep." _He thought.

He got up slowly to not wake her up. He looked at the clock to see that it was 8:49. He took a shower, got dress and went out.

-----

Tenten woke up on the couch. She looked around and didn't saw her friend.

"Neji?" she asked but no answer came.

She looked around. She went to kitchen and opened the fridge to see that is was full.

"You finally waked up!" said a voice behind her. She turned and saw the person she was looking for.

"Neji! You did the groceries without me?"

"Yes. I didn't want to wake you up."

"But you don't even know what I want to eat!"

"I bought waffles."

"I love you!" she said in a little kid voice.

Neji smirked while Tenten was getting out the waffles of the fridge. She prepared some.

"Do you want some?" she asked her friend.

"No. It's ok. I've already ate."

"Ok." She finished her preparation and started to eat. She smiled. "You know me too well Neji!"

"Hn."

"It's true! I'm sure I can ask you questions about me and you'll answer it really easily."

"Hn."

"Neji! You could at least do like it interest you!"

"What's the point of doing it if you know that I'll have it?"

"Just for fun!"

"Hn."

"Neji! You really broke the thing!"

"Hn."

Some time passed and all we could hear was Tenten eating her waffles. Suddenly, Neji's cell phone rang.

"Hello?

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Ok. Bye."

"Wow, that was a big and passionate conversation!" exclaimed Tenten.

"Hn."

"Who was it?"

"Hiashi-sama."

"What did he want?"

"To be sure everything was alright."

"So cute! He's worried about his little nephew!" said Tenten in a cute little voice.

"No."

"What?"

"No. He doesn't care about me."

"Stop saying that! And don't start with your 'bird in a cage' thing."

"But…"

"No buts! Hiashi-sama loves you like his son, that's why he adopted you." Tenten was a little bit raising her voice. "Not by pity or something else you're thinking. And he said he was thinking about giving you the Hyuuga company! You are not a prisoner. You can always say no."

"But, Hinata-sama…"

"You know that Hinata is not made to direct a company. You know it, I know it, she knows it and she'll be more than happy if you were the director and not her. Stop saying your cage bird thing, and accept that you have a good life, with a good family. You so don't know what it is to be alone…" Tenten said in a sad tone.

"Tenten…" Neji didn't understand. "Tenten, you are not alone."

"I will be someday."

"No you have…" Neji hesitated before saying what he wanted and decided to change his mind. "You have Aya."

"But her and Kino are coming close to a wedding. They've been dating for 4 years now and she's 22. I've always depended on Aya since I'm little. She needs to be happy with someone she loves without her little sister to check on."

Neji didn't know what to say.

"I'll be alone and I hate that since my parents got killed. That day that Aya and I had to 'erase' our surnames because we didn't want everyone to know we were the daughters of criminals who killed people. That's why after we changed our name to Ama. And the real reason that I took so much time to break up with Sasuke is that with him, even if I wasn't in love anymore, I wasn't alone…"

Neji didn't answered and pulled Tenten in a hug. She started to cry on his shirt.

"Whatever happens Tenten, I'll always be there…" Neji said in low whisper.

"I know…" she said.

She lifted her eyes to look in his lavender eyes. She looked at him a moment and forgot that she was in his arms, forgot that he was hugging her tightly, forgot that she was in pajamas composed of short shorts and a spaghetti strap top. She just forgot everything minus that she was felling good with Neji and that he knew her like nobody else. She even felt the feeling of kissing him…

Ooh, rewind, kissing him? Her best friend? She broke the hug.

"I need to get… change!" she said and then ran to her room.

"What's going on here?!" she asked herself aloud when she was in her room. She took out some clothes and sighed. She felt like she was in a bad drama show…

End of chapter 8

* * *

I know... they didn't kiss... but Tenten is starting to realize that she might have feelings for him... so the kiss will come soon! Till that, review! 


	9. Crazy

Oh my god! I'm so sorry for my late update! To tell the truth, it's been a while since I finished this chapter but I totally forgot to put here! Sorry! Next chapter will be online sooner, I promise! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 9: Crazy

Two days had passed since the little incident. Tenten was trying to do like nothing happened and that nothing was awkward between her and Neji.

"Hi Neji!" Tenten greeted, entering in the kitchen.

"Hn." respond Neji without looking at his friend.

"Hello to you Tenten, who are you? Did you sleep well? Well, yes, thank you of asking and you? Well too, thank you." Neji finally looked at his friend.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, like you don't want to discuss, I respond for you!"

"You're crazy… You know that?" asked Neji in a normal voice.

"You didn't?!?!" asked Tenten smiling.

She prepared some cereals and started to eat. She looked outside and sighed.

"What's wrong?" asked Neji.

"It's raining."

"And?"

"I wanted to go in the pool."

"You remember there's an indoor pool?"

"No I forgot!" shouted Tenten. Neji roll his eyes. "Where is it?"

"Finish eating, I'll show you."

-----

They arrived some minutes later at the indoor pool, like Tenten had ate really fast to go.

"The pool is so big!!" screamed Tenten.

"Hn."

"I'll go swim! You are coming with me?" asked Tenten to Neji.

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Because!" respond Neji, raising his voice.

"I think you'll go!" said Tenten, smiling.

"What makes you think that?"

"Intuition. I even think that you'll go right now."

"Wha-…" SPLASH!!! Tenten had pushed Neji in the pool.

"You see? You're in the pool." said Tenten laughing.

"Tenten…" said angrily Neji.

"What?"

"I'm all wet!"

"And?" Tenten jumped into the pool. "Now I'm all wet too."

"You are crazy."

"And? It's fun to not be an ice block sometimes! Warm up and swim!"

"But it's hard to swim with jeans." replied Neji.

"Get them off."

"What?"

"Get them off!" said Tenten while getting off her jeans and pink shirt letting her only in bra and panties. Neji looked at her shocked. "What? You're not going to start to panic because you're seeing me in underwear! Like it was you're first time!"

"The first time was an accident."

"You still have to learn how to knock at a door."

"Hn."

"Anyway, just imagine it's my bathing suit."

"Hn."

"So what are doing? You'll swim in jeans or get them off?"

"Hn" Neji said, getting off his jeans and his white shirt, leaving him in boxers.

"You see! It's not that complicated!" she said laughing.

"Hn."

The two started to swim quietly for some time.

"Tenten, you still have to pay." said Neji smirking.

"And what will you do?"

Neji didn't answered but drenched her.

"You so did NOT do that!" screamed Tenten

"I think I did." respond Neji, smirking.

"If you want war, you'll have it!"

The two started to drenched the other. After half an hour, Tenten stopped and that made Neji smirked.

"Why are you smirking?"

"I won."

"No you didn't."

"You stopped!"

"And?"

"That means I won."

"No! It means to do a break!"

"You never said to do a break. You just stopped, making me the winner."

"No!"  
"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!!"

"Yes." They were merely at some inch of each other's face. "You know that I'm right Tenten…" said Neji in a soft whisper.

Normally, Tenten would have turned around and said a frustrated 'Hmmp!". But today, was not normal. It was all but normal and she kissed him. It was just a small touch of their lips and Tenten was about to pull back when Neji arms when around her waist. He started to kiss her strongly and passionately. Tenten just respond to the kiss as powerful as Neji. Neji was totally massaging Tenten's lips with his making her moans in the kiss. All felt so perfect, so right, even if they were in a pool.

"_Making out in a pool…"_ thought Tenten. _"This is so cliché!"_ Then, Tenten froze. _"Wait, I'm kissing Neji… As Neji my best friend… WHAT THE HELL?!?!"_

Tenten broke the kiss and looked at Neji. In his face, she could clearly see that he was as confused as her. They didn't talk, they just look at each other but the silence was too much for Tenten. She went out of the pool and went directly in her room.

"What happen!" screamed Tenten in her room that she had locked. She started to hit her head on the wall.

"Why did I kiss him?" Bang! "Why did he respond?" Bang! "Why did we kiss in the pool?" Bang! "That…" Bang! "Was…" Bang! "So…" Bang! "CLICHÉ!!!!!" Bang! Bang! Bang!

"Great! Now my head hurts!" She let a frustrated sighed and roll on the bed. "What happen?" she asked more softly. "One minute, he's my best friend like he as always been, and the second after I want to kiss… and maybe too…" Tenten started to blushed but then hit her head with her hand. "It's not the time nor the moment to have pervert ideas now… Not about him!!!" She sighed again. "What's going on with me?" She sat up and sighed. "Why? Why? AND WHY AM I TALKING OUT LOUD!!!"

Tenten heard the doorknob turned but it couldn't open like she had block the door. The young girl let out a chuckle.

"_He still don't know how to knock at a door."_

She then heard and soft knock.

"Tenten?" asked Neji the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah!"

"I heard you screaming…"

"I'm fine!"

"I'm sorry… You know, for the kiss…"

"Yeah… I'm sorry too…"

"You shouldn't be sorry abo-…."

"No… don't say that…"

The two remained silence.

"Can we do like nothing happen…. For the moment?" asked Neji slowly.

Tenten got up and opened the door. She looked at Neji, who was looking like he always look, emotionless, but Tenten knew enough of him to see that he was hurt and sad.

"Yes we could do that…" Tenten finally answered. She hugged him tightly and smiled. "You still don't know how to knock at a door."

"Hn." respond Neji, a little smile on his lips. "You know you are still wet? You put water everywhere. And you are still in underwear." said Neji, smirking and brooking the hug.

"And?"

"You're incorrigible." Tenten smiled.

"Yeah… Maybe I should go change."

"Yes you should." Neji started to walk to the living room.

"Neji?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" asked Neji, confuse.

"Don't ask why… I'm just sorry…"

Neji didn't ask for more and went to the living room. Tenten went back to her room.

"I'm sorry I don't understand what's going on with me…" murmured softly Tenten. She sighed. "I really am crazy!"

End chapter 9…

* * *

They finally kissed! But it's not the happy ending... yet... Anyway, I love the word cliché, it's so funny to say... cliché... Yeah, I know, I'm weird! And I found it funny that they make-out in a pool so I put it there... Anyway, review! 


	10. Karaoke bar and CONFESSIONS?

Hello! I know, the title of this chapter says a lot... Well, what are you waiting for? Go read it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor the song mention in this chapter.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 10: Karaoke bar and… CONFESSIONS?!?!??!?!?!?!?!

Three days passed since the "making out in the pool" happened. Neji and Tenten were acting like nothing had happened like they had said they would do. It seemed easier for Neji but Tenten could feel a little bit uncomfortable with her friend. Some jokes that she normally could do where making her deep in thought on her feelings for her friend. They wouldn't go out a lot, minus for the groceries or go take a walk, so they were always together and that seemed to bother Tenten.

"Neji? It will be fun if we could go out tonight, I mean, go to see a movie or something…"

"Why?"

"I don't know… We're always in here or taking walks or something… and beside, it could be fun!"

"Ok… If you want to… So where are we going?"

"I don't know…" Tenten thought about it a moment then smiled. "Do they have karaoke bar here?"

-----

Some time around 7, the two friends went to the village next to the Hyuuga chalet, to search for a karaoke bar. They luckily found one easily. They went in and took a table in the back. They ate a bit hearing the good (and the not so good) singing of the people.

Tenten saw that the majority of the single (and not so single) girls in the bar were looking at Neji and that annoyed a lot Tenten.

"_I would like to get attention too. How would Neji react at that!"_ she thought._ "Why do I care how Neji would react if I had attention? I don't care! There's plenty of single guys out there, I could get anyone if I want! Just watch me!" _she smiled.

"I will like to sing something…" she said to Neji.

"Then go." said Neji simply.

Tenten stood up and went to the DJ. She asked a song and went on stage. The song started and Neji couldn't believe the song she chose.Tenten started to dance wildly on stage and started to sing "Whine up" by Kat DeLuna. All the guys in the bar started to look at the scene, looking up and down Tenten, witch annoyed a lot Neji. Tenten was dancing naughty almost dancing like a slut. It was just really sexy and sensual and Neji was surprised to see her friend dancing like that.

Tenten finished, she was red and tired of all the dancing. All the boys who had been looking at her came to talk to her. Tenten was having a lot of attention from all the males and Neji was beyond pissed. Neji went next to his friend while some guys was flirting with Tenten.

"Tenten. Let's go." He said ignoring the others.

"Not now…" she respond.

"Now."

"No, Neji! Calm down."

Neji saw a guy putting his hand on Tenten's thigh and that was enough for Neji to not calm down.

"No, now!" he said taking Tenten's wrist hard.

"Neji! Let me go!"

They went outside of the bar and Neji headed to the chalet.

"Neji what are you doing?" asked a clearly frustrated Tenten when Neji letting go of her wrist.

"Why were you acting like that?" asked Neji, trying to stay calm

"Acting like what?"

"Like a slut!"

"What? I wasn't…"

"Stop denying! You always say girls acting like that are slut and I know you are not one of those so just tell me what happened!" Neji was now loosing all his cool and was screaming.

"Nothing! I just wanted to dance and sing… to have some attention!"

"You got your attention! But they all saw you like a girl they could easily bring in bed!"

"Shut up!"

"No! I'm saying the truth! You are acting like that, you let that man touch you thigh!"

"I would have stopped him if someone didn't pull me out of the bar!"

"No you wouldn't! Don't tell me you want to go out with some of those boys who only see you like an object!"

"Why not?"

"You're kidding me? Why would you do that?"

"Because it's easier to go out with them then to fall in love with you!"

Neji's eyes winded and he looked at Tenten directly in her eyes. She turned her head.

"What?" asked softly Neji.

"No… I didn't mean… I don't want…" her voice was breaking and Neji could see tears pouring down her face.

"Tenten…" He tried to touch her shoulder but she back off.

"Could you do like I never told you that?"

"I cannot ignore the fact that you said you were falling in love with me…"

"I… I'm not sure… I just… I don't know… I don't want too…"

"Why don't you want to?"

"Because you are my friend and… and I don't want to lose you… and our friendship… anyway, even if I was really in love.. you might as well reject me…"

"Why would I reject you?"

"I don't know…"

"I love you…" Tenten turned her head and you could see in her eyes that she was shock.

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because you are my best friend. Because you were always there in the good and bad moments. Because you know me like no one else does. You even helped me with that caged thing with only that sentence of yours the days before! You are just… perfect…"

"I'm so not." said Tenten, crying even more.

"It's true you have your faults, like anyone else but… even with your temperament, your craziness, your stubbornness, I still love you because it makes you who you are…"

Neji leaned closer to his friend to kiss her. Tenten didn't move but at the second she felt his lips on hers, she pull back and ran to her room without a word. Neji stayed there and signed. He knew Tenten was in shock and the first thing she do when she's not sure was to lock herself somewhere. He looked up to her window.

"Tenten…" he murmured softly. "I'll wait for you till you make your decisions… But don't take too long…"

End chapter 10…

* * *

I don't know why I choose the song "Whine up". I just find it sexy and I imagined Tenten dancing on that... and Neji's reaction... I think I'll do 3 other chapters of this story and next chapter will be their thought on the situation... I think... anyway review!!! 


	11. Deep in thought

Hello! Here chapter 11 of Road Trip! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip 

Chapter 11: Deep in thought

Neji put the plate full of food in front of Tenten's door and knocked softly at the door. He didn't wait for a respond and went back to the kitchen. He heard from there that she had open the door to take the food. It was like this since the confession. Four days had passed and Neji hadn't see Tenten's face. She was locked in her room. It had a bathroom connect to her room, so like this she was sure to not see her friend. Neji, him, brought her food in front of her door. He respected her choice, even if he knew that later or sooner, they had to face to talk about it, but it was her choice and he knew her. Making pressure was worth to nothing. He just waited. Sometimes he could go out for some hours because he knew like that she could go watch TV or swim in the pool. He always knock before entering to let her the time to escape to her room.

Neji was still feeling sad and unsure about the situation. He wanted to erase everything so that they could talk again but he knew he couldn't. He knew that even if Tenten forgot everything that had pass in those day, an other time those feelings he kept inside would just have got out again. Even if he was good at controlling his emotion, he couldn't keep it inside him forever.

-----

Tenten opened the door only when she was sure he wasn't there anymore. She knew it was ridiculous to hide from him like that but she couldn't face him, not now, she was still unsure of her feelings. Every time, she tried to remember what she felt with Sasuke and compare it to Neji. Every time it gave her the same: Sasuke: sweet but turn out to be a bastard that she didn't even really like and Neji: cold bastard who's an anti-social but who's still her best friend and that she cared about him a lot. That didn't help her.

She tried too, to compare Neji with her other friends but it didn't work too. Neji was a best friend, she'd known him for 14 years, she couldn't compare to the others!

Tenten sighed. Nothing was helping and she was feeling more and more confuse.

"Why can't I find a solution? Why can't I understand my feeling? I WANT MY MIRACLE OF LIFE!!!!"

End chapter 11

* * *

I know, that was short and kind of boring but next chapter will be better! Please review! 


	12. The miracle of life is the ex?

Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my late update! It's just that I'm working on two new stories with my friend but she's so slow! (but i love her anyway) So, here's the chapter 12 of Road Trip! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 12: The miracle of life is… the ex?!?!

The next morning, Tenten woke up like usual, dress up and waited till Neji would bring her food. She was surprised that he didn't yet make something to talk to her.

"_That's Neji…"_ she thought_ "He always know what to do when I'm in doubt. Why can I answer him properly?"_

Tenten sighed.

-----

It was already 7:36 p.m. and Tenten was bored. She was tired of reading the same stupid book over and over. She stood up and went to the door but when she was about to turn the doorknob, the doorbell ringed. She heard talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. After a moment, Neji knocked at her door.

"Tenten, you have a visitor…" he said softly. Tenten couldn't help but smile. It had been five days since she couldn't (or more wouldn't) hear his voice and it was kind of good to hear it again.

"Who is it?" Neji smiled too, feeling the same way but his smile was gone soon when he remembered why he came.

"It's Uchiha… He wants to talk to you…" A moment passed and none of them talk. "Do you want me to kick him out?"

"No…" She opened the door and looked at her friend for a moment. "I'll talk to him…"

Neji nodded simply and went to his room to let them talk. Tenten went downstairs and saw Sasuke standing by the door.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly to her ex.

"I just want to talk to you…"

"But I'm finish with you! And how do you know that we were here?"

"I asked your sister where you were since the beginning of your trip and she finally told me that you were here…"

"_Aya, you are so dead."_ thought Tenten.

"Look, Tenten," started Sasuke. "I know that you are angry at me and that you'll not forgive me like this but I really want you back! I didn't know what I was doing! Since you still didn't want to do it and Miki was flirting… Just please forgive me!"

"Sasuke, you don't understand do you?" Sasuke looked at her not understanding. "It's not just the fact that you cheated on me, it's the fact that it wasn't working anymore! We weren't like we use to be! At first I like you because you were cool, and a kind of sweet bastard, you looked somehow to Neji and…" Tenten's eyes winded. And she started to murmur. "You looked like Neji… That's why I… It was easier with you because you weren't my best friend with who our friendship had a risk to collapse…"à

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked confuse.

"It's all clear…" murmured Tenten. "I just need to be sure…" she looked at Sasuke. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"You heard me, kiss me."

Sasuke didn't wait and kissed her. Tenten wasn't moving but she wasn't responding to the kiss too. Sasuke pull out of the kiss and looked at Tenten full of hopes. Tenten smiled.

"THAT'S IT!! I KNOW NOW!" she screamed happily.

"What?" Sasuke asked clearly confused.

"I don't love you! I love Neji! Now go! I don't want to see you ever again! Bye!!" she said while pushing Sasuke out.

At the second he was out, she closed the door and ran upstairs to Neji's room. She opened the door with knocking and she jumped on the bed where Neji was reading. Neji didn't have the time to ask what was going on when Tenten kissed him the more passionately that she could.

"Tenten! What's going on?" Neji asked when he was finally able to think clearly.

"I love you!"

"What?"

"I. LOVE. YOU!!!!!!"

"But what happen?"

"I talked to Sasuke and he was saying that he wanted me to forgive him and I said that it's not only because he cheated that I broke up and then, I remembered the first thing I thought when I saw Sasuke. I thought: "He kinds of look like Neji…""

"How does Uchiha can look like me?" asked Neji.

"I don't know! Maybe it's because he's cold like you and he have this "don't-you-dare-talk-to-me" aura like you have but he somehow reminds me you and that's why I thought I liked him! But it was all a lie! And I was scared of being alone but I didn't tell you because I was scared that if I had those feeling it would just push you away! And…" Tenten couldn't finish her sentence because of soft lips on hers.

"You'll never push me away…"

"I know now…" said softly Tenten. "But I was scared… and I wasn't sure but when I kissed Sasuke it was…"

"You kissed Uchiha?" Neji said a bit frustrated.

"Yes, but it just to make sure that I made the good choice and I did it! Nothing feels better then when I kiss you or when I am in your arms… Oh my god, did you heard me, that's so the thing they said in a soap!"

Tenten started to laugh while Neji had a little smile on his face. They kissed again.

Everything was now in the right place…

End Chapter 12

* * *

No it's not the end. It have one chapter left... It will be an epilogue... Review! 


	13. The End

Hey everyone! Sorry for the late update, school was killing me! But now, I'm finally in vacation! No more school for two weeks!! So here the little epilogue for the end of "Road Trip", Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I didn't own Naruto at the beginning of this story, why I would own it now? 

* * *

Road Trip

Chapter 13: The End

"Tenten, you're so slow!"

"I'm coming! Neji, learn to be patient! Jeez!!!"

Neji couldn't help but smirk. His now girlfriend was running everywhere to get her stuff back. They had decided this morning, that they should head back to their home, even there morning had been really nice.

"I'm ready!"

"Finally!" said Neji rolling his eyes.

"Hn."

"It seems I have an influence on you."

"No you don't!"

"Yes I have."

"No you don't!"

"Just admit."

"No!"

"Stubborn girl." said Neji while getting her stuff in the van.

"Idiot."

"Crazy."

"Baka."

"Stupid."

"Bastard."

"Hn."

"You did it!" whined Tenten getting in the car.

"What again?" said Neji, exasperated while getting too in the car.

"You broke our healthy insult fight!"

"You can say whatever you want, an insult battle is not healthy."

"For us it is!" said Tenten after kissing him.

Neji couldn't help but smirked. He started the car and started to drive them home.

"Could we put music?"

"You know my conditions."

"You are so not funny."

"And you are so annoying."

"Bastard."  
"Hn."

"But…" she kissed him on the cheek. "You're my bastard…"

She took her Ipod and started it and by a coincidence, the song "Shut and Drive" started.

"Tenten…"

"I didn't do it on purpose!"

"Like you didn't!"

"It's true!"

"Hn."

"Neji!!"

"Hn."

"It's true!"

"Hn."

"It's unfair!"

"Hn."

"NEJI!!!!"

And even this story finishes with a (healthy) fight, for this couple, it couldn't finish better!

The End

* * *

Yes, it could finish better... This is so cheesy/cliché! Anyway, hope you still like it. Review! 


End file.
